


El color de la envidia

by w3nd1



Series: El color del engaño. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nd1/pseuds/w3nd1
Summary: Verde es el color de la envidia. Teddy desea lo que no puede tener.





	El color de la envidia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Color of Envy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501570) by [unkissed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed). 



> Amo a esta pareja y esta es una de las historias más lindas de ellos. Espero que la disfruten.  
> Cualquier consejo, corrección o comentario será más que bienvenido.  
> Como siempre, muchas gracias a la preciosa unkissed por permitirme traducir esta preciosa historia.  
> ¡Que la disfruten!

"¿Qué hacen los profesores un viernes por la noche cuando no hay trabajo por hacer?", preguntó Teddy a nadie en particular, apartando su pastel de carne a medio comer en la mesa de los profesores.

Tenía siete semanas en su primer semestre como el nuevo profesor de Transformaciones en Hogwarts, y por primera vez, podría relajarse un fin de semana. Finalmente había desempacado, terminado de calificar la tarea ,había dado a sus alumnos hasta el miércoles para completar las restantes, y había planeado las lecciones para la próxima semana. Era una sensación extraña, estar desocupado después de haber estado tan cargado de trabajo. Teddy no tenía idea de qué hacer. 

A los veintitrés años, era, con mucho, el miembro más joven del personal de la escuela, y todavía no se sentía realmente identificado con sus colegas, no se sentía del todo cómodo entre ellos. Simplemente no terminaba de encajar. Estaba más cerca de la edad de los estudiantes de séptimo año que del profesor más joven, Luna Scamander, profesora de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Como una de las amigas más cercana de los Potter, por defecto, una amiga de Teddy. De hecho, ella era la madrina de los tres niños Potter, así que era prácticamente era de la familia.

La profesora Scamander estaba sentada a la izquierda de Teddy, y a su derecha estaba el profesor Neville Longbottom - también un amigo cercano de los Potter . Ambos profesores respondieron la pregunta al unísono, pero cada uno tenía una idea muy diferente de lo que los profesores hacían para relajarse cuando estaban fuera de servicio.

"Ir por unos tragos", dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa.  
"Meditación", dijo Luna, de alguna manera tanto reflexiva y melancólica a la vez.  
Neville se bebió su vaso de jugo de calabaza y añadió: "A menudo una cosa lleva a la otra." Teddy sabía esto muy bien.

Se sorprendió de que fuera Luna quién lo invitara a beber. “Algunos de nosotros vamos al Caldero Chorreante los viernes por la noche, eres más que bienvenido a unirtenos si lo deseas.”  
“La casa invita”,dijo Neville alegremente, “ventajas de estar casado con la dueña”.

En realidad no había ninguna excusa para Teddy declinara una invitación a fraternizar con sus colegas. Además de bebidas gratis en Hogsmeade. Aún así, dudó antes de aceptar. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Jamie estaba entreteniendo a sus estridentes compañeros. James era un chico fuerte, y no mostraba signos de que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos la semana pasada le había afectado de alguna manera.

 

Por el contrario, Teddy todavía podía sentir los fantasmas de los besos de Jamie, cada vez que robaba una mirada clandestina al chico. Podía sentir la culpa de lo que había hecho, como los dedos apretaban su corazón. Esa fatídica noche, él había dejado que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, y antes de que pudiera detener todos esos besos rápidamente, el daño ya estaba hecho. Había herido a Jamie nuevamente, esta vez rompiendo completamente su corazón con el rechazo cruel. Teddy parecía estar sufriendo más por ello que James.

Una niña, cuyo nombre Teddy no recordaba,estaba colgada del hombro de Jamie como un accesorio, parecía considerarla como tal. Pero de todos modos hizo rugir las entrañas de Teddy con los celos, que no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho de sentir.

"Usted sabe que sus alumnos están planeando una fiesta esta noche en tu ausencia, Nev," dijo la profesora Parvati Patil, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Neville. Al parecer, Teddy no era el único mirando la mesa de Gryffindor.

Neville afirmó. "Maldición. ¿De nuevo? Necesito tener una conversación con Jamie Potter. Esto se está poniendo ridículo. ¿Nadie en Gryffindor respeta al Jefe de Casa?"

"Oh, creo que lo hacen, Neville," dijo Luna, distante, "¿Cuál sería la razón de que se comporten cuando estás aquí y se porten mal cuando no estás."

"Eres muy afortunada de ser jefa de Ravenclaw," Neville le dijo a Luna, "¿En qué consiste una fiesta de viernes por la noche en Ravenclaw? Resolver crucigramas? ",bromeó.

Con toda seriedad, y de alguna manera también fría, Luna respondió: "No, dejan caer de ácido y contemplan el significado del universo."

Teddy casi escupe el jugo de calabaza que acababa de tomar.

Mirando a la nada, Luna respondió a la tos de Teddy con aire distante, "Tómalo con calma , Teddy Lupin,lo dije en broma."

"Ted, eres bastante cercano a Jamie Potter, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Neville.

Teddy volvió a toser, esta vez con nerviosismo, y trató de responder con frialdad. "No sé si nos llamaría cercanos, pero sí, lo conozco." Subestimó su relación, por si acaso. Aunque nada se había dicho inmediatamente después del hecho, Teddy sigue preocupado de que alguien podría haberse dado cuenta de que Jamie había estado medio desnudo en la cama de Teddy la noche del miércoles pasado.

"Tu podrías hablar con él entonces. Pedirle que se abstenga de hacer fiestas cada vez que voy a Hogsmeade. Él tiene que dar un mejor ejemplo como prefecto".

"Oh. Erm, bien. Creo que podría hacer eso ", dijo Teddy, tratando de no sonar horrorizado por la simple idea de reprender a Jamie, o hablar con él en absoluto luego de lo que había sucedido.

"Y luego ven a encontrarnos al Caldero. Estamos por lo general hasta alrededor de las once ", dijo Neville.

"Voy a estar allí", respondió Teddy, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

___________________________________________________

 

"Señor Potter, tengo que hablar con usted. "Teddy ajustó el sombrero en la cabeza y profundizó su voz, como si de alguna manera esto le daría más autoridad sobre Jamie.

En realidad, sabía que nadie tenía ningún tipo de autoridad sobre James Sirius Potter, con sus diecisiete años de edad, lucía su placa prefecto como una corona. Pero sobre todo sobre él no tenía ninguna autoridad, Jamie nunca había tratado Teddy como algo más que un igual desde que superó el culto al héroe en torno a los catorce años. Incluso era difícil para Jamie dirigirse a él como profesor y había estado usando el título con tonos dramáticos destinados a irritar a Teddy desde el verano. 

Esta vez no fue diferente. Jamie levantó la vista de la mesa y lo observó con una mueca petulante que hizo a Teddy querer pellizcarlo fuerte como lo hizo cuando Jamie era un niño malcriado. "Ahora, el profesor Lupin?"  
La frente de Teddy se frunció profundamente cuando insistió, tratando de sonar severo sin levantar la voz. "Ahora, Potter. Ven conmigo."  
Teddy no se perdió la forma en que James rodó los ojos, ni la forma en que sus amigos levantaron sus cejas con desconfianza.  
Una de las chicas en la mesa miró Teddy lascivamente y ronroneó, mientras giraba un mechón de pelo alrededor de su dedo, "Puedo a ir con usted, profesor Lupin, si Jamie no quiere ir."

Teddy frunció los labios y se alejó sin siquiera comprobar que Jamie lo estaba siguiendo. Era enloquecedor el poco respeto que algunos estudiantes le mostraban. Odiaba la forma en que su juventud y su aspecto le hicieron ganar tanta atención negativa, y se preguntó si no fue por culpa de su familia adoptiva maullando cuando fue presentado a toda la escuela en la fiesta de apertura.  
En el pasillo, justo fuera de la entrada del Gran Salón, Jamie y Teddy estaban frente a frente. El hecho de que Jamie era tan condenadamente alto no hacía más fácil para Teddy a considerarlo como a un niño - aunque ciertamente no pensó en Jamie como un niño cuando se habían besado y se había retorcido sinuosamente debajo de un muy adulto y semidesnudo Jamie. Teddy se apretó el puente de la nariz para alejar la imagen de Jamie semidesnudo de su mente.

"¿Qué quieres Teddy?" Preguntó Jamie con impaciencia, "¿No me he alejado lo suficiente? Si me alejo más, prácticamente dejare de existir".  
"Señor. Potter " Teddy reprendió brevemente. "Estoy hablando con usted como profesor, y espero que me trates como tal." Esto no es probablemente lo que Neville tenía en mente cuando le había pedido Teddy hablar con James. Probablemente pensó que su familiaridad podría permitirse el lujo de la camaradería. Pero Teddy no podía dejar de hablar con James como si no hubieran crecido juntos.  
"Disculpe, profesor Lupin," Jamie arrastraba las palabras, y cada sílaba rencorosa partía el corazón de Teddy. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señor?" El tono de Jamie era todo menos subordinación.  
"Su Jefe de Casa es consciente de sus planes, y yo estoy aquí para aconsejarte a no hacerlo", dijo Teddy, con rigidez.  
Jamie miró a un lado y se burló. "Eh. ¿así que, es eso?"

Cuanto más se resistió James a la autoridad de Teddy, más firmemente Teddy intentó forzarla sobre él, a pesar de que se sentía completamente antinatural hablarle asi a alguien, mucho menos a su hermano. "Profesora Patil también Potter, por lo que no va a hacer una fiesta esta noche en la sala común. Lo mejor será que se adhiera a las normas, especialmente a las de prefecto, o verá las medidas que se adoptaran en su contra".

Jamie se cruzó de brazos y se irguió, mirando a Teddy desafiante. Tal vez lo imaginó, pero parecía que Jamie era más alto que él. "Ah, y ¿qué va a hacer al respecto, profesor?"Curvo los labios en una sonrisa malvada que hace a Teddy querer golpearlo tanto como querer besarlo. "¿Va a doblegarme sobre su rodilla y golpearme si me porto mal?" Jamie parecía terriblemente divertido - presumido, incluso - de la forma en que Teddy parecía retorcerse por el pensamiento.

Por reflejo, Teddy se ajustó el sombrero. Tal vez las puntas de color rosa de su frente podrían estar ocultos, pero no pudo ocultar el rubor que se extendía en sus mejillas. Dejó caer el acto de disciplina severa y habló sin pretensión. "Jamie, suficiente con esta mierda ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo con un resoplido de exasperación, "si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, no hagas una puta fiesta esta noche. No fuerces a Longbottom tener una charla con tu padre. Eso es todo lo que estoy tratando de decir ".  
No hizo nada para borrar la sonrisa de Jamie. "Usted es consciente, más que nadie, que nunca hago lo que es bueno para mí." Se mordió la esquina de su labio inferior con los dientes y prácticamente ronroneó, "profesor".

Esa única palabra y el deseo depredador en los ojos de Jamie envió un escalofrío por la columna vertebral de Teddy, y lo hizo alejarse nervioso. A medida que irrumpió en todo el camino hasta su habitación, sintió los vestigios del contacto lujurioso y abrasador de Jamie sobre su piel enrojecida. Una ducha de agua fría lo puso en orden. Después de una paja, por supuesto, sólo para poder conseguir al maldito Jamie Sirius Potter fuera de su sistema en un arranque de frustración sexual caliente, reprimido.

Más tarde esa noche, Teddy bebía mucho más de lo que debía y quedó completamente borracho, como Neville había sugerido indirectamente, sólo para evitar la auto-reflexión que había recomendado Luna. Debido a que sabía lo que encontraría si él tomó una buena mirada a sí mismo y particularmente no quieren ver a ese tipo.  
_______________________________________________________

 

Todo dolía la mañana siguiente. Teddy alcanzó a llegar al final del desayuno para asegurarse de tener un poco de café y unos huevos grasientos para sofocar su resaca. La mesa de Gryffindor tenía un aspecto de haber tenido una noche así también. Jamie lucía desbastado, pero no tanto como descompuesto.No podía estar seguro, pero parecía que los ojos de Jamie eran de color rojo - no en la forma en que los ojos son inyectados en sangre después de una fiesta toda la noche, pero hinchado y de color rosado como si hubiera estado llorando toda la noche. Pero Teddy conoce a Jamie, y Jamie no llora.

Siendo el cobarde que es, Teddy intentó salir del Gran Salón pasando desapercibido, pero Jamie lo alcanzó y arrinconó ,a pesar de haber tomado un corredor en desuso para tratar de frustrar la persecución.

"¿Dónde estabas anoche?", Dijo Jamie, sonando mucho más a un padre enojado de lo Teddy jamás podría. "Te busqué."  
"Estaba en el Caldero Chorreante con los otros profesores," dijo Teddy, un poco molesto por estar siendo interrogado.  
"Después de el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Dónde estabas? "Jamie le traspasó con una mirada acusadora.  
Lo horrible aquí era, que Teddy no podía recordar lo que sucedió después de que él y los profesores que dejaran Hogsmeade. Todo lo que sabía era que se despertó inexplicablemente en la cama de Parvati, y ni él ni la profesora de Adivinación podían recordar cómo habían llegado allí. Pero ambos coincidieron en que la razón era probablemente mejor olvidarla y nunca volver a preguntar. Teddy quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Era como un imán para los compañeros de cama inapropiados. Y ahora podía contarlos con los dos manos,lo cual era demasiado.  
"Me fui a la cama," Teddy resopló a la defensiva.  
"La cama de quien?" Presionó Jaime.  
No era incumbencia de Jamie, pero Teddy mintio de todos modos. Ya le había hecho daño suficiente a Jamie. Miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que estaban solos en el pasillo, aunque realmente lo hizo para no mirar a los ojos de Jamie cuando mintió. "Mi cama."

Jamie tomó una respiración profunda, parecía intentar calmarse. Murmuró entre dientes, su ira era fuego lento. "Eres un mentiroso de mierda."

Teddy no podía refutar sin parecer más imbécil. Jamie sacó un rollo de pergamino hecho jirones del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo tocó con su varita, y dijo: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas." Fue entonces que Teddy sabía exactamente lo que Jamie había visto en rollo de pergamino ayer por la noche. Blandía el papel, que lo muestra a él como evidencia, a pesar de las pruebas habían desaparecido hace mucho tiempo.

"Te vi", dijo Jamie, sonando absolutamente herido, "Usted maldito imbécil hipócrita. Profesor Patil tiene la edad de mi padre. Ella es ¿que? ¿veinte años mayor? Tu maldito, trabajas con ella ¿Y piensas que yo soy inapropiado?"  
Teddy suspiró con tristeza: "Jamie ..." Parecía que no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía evitar dañar a Jamie, a pesar de que era la última cosa que quería hacer. ¿Cómo podía explicar lo que había hecho, cuando ni siquiera podía entenderlo él mismo?

"No,no me digas Jamie", le espetó: "¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿eh? ¿Soy sólo un niño con un crush? ¿Un estudiante que está caliente por un profesor? Solo dímelo, porque yo no lo sé. Mierda, ya no sé quién eres".

Teddy abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tartamudeando, tratando de encontrar las palabras, pero no tenía ninguna. "Eres ... yo soy ..."

"Te amo, Teddy", declaró Jamie, con el dolor asolando su voz tranquila y frunciendo el ceño con angustia, "eso es lo que soy. No sólo estoy buscando follar con el nuevo profesor caliente y tallar otro nombre en la pata de mi cama. Usted sabe que es lo que está haciendo Patil, ¿verdad? Todo el mundo sólo quiere follarte. Ellos no te aman como yo te amo. Por lo tanto, piensa en eso la próxima vez que folles con mi profesora de adivinación ".

Fue ese momento en el que Teddy milagrosamente evadio tener que responder por su comportamiento de mierda. Neville dobló la esquina y los reconoció con un movimiento de cabeza cansada mientras se acercaba.

 

"¿Que bueno de tu parte traer esto a mi, Potter" dijo Teddy, en voz alta. "Si esto hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas, podría haber sido peligroso." Tomó el mapa de Jamie, que entrecerró los ojos y dejó caer la mandíbula con incredulidad. "Voy a guardarlo en mi oficina para su custodia hasta que pueda volver a su legítimo propietario."

 

Neville miró el pergamino y sonrió con reconocimiento melancólico. "El mapa de los merodeadores. No sabía que todavía daba vueltas. Creo que pertenece a George Weasley ".

 

"Voy a entregárselo próxima vez que esté en Hogsmeade," dijo Teddy, guardando el rollo.

"Ah, gracias, profesor Lupin. Es un importante artefacto histórico. Que bueno que lo hayas entregado, Jamie ", dijo Neville.

 

Jamie puso una sonrisa de orgullo, pero Teddy sabía que sólo estaba enmascarando su indignación. "Por supuesto. La seguridad de mis compañeros es de suma importancia para mí ".

Neville sonrió. "Eres un buen chico." Él le dio una palmada con firmeza en el hombro. "Convenientemente olvidaré que usted y sus compañeros hicieron una fiesta en la sala común de Gryffindor anoche." Él dio un pequeño guiño a Jamie. Incluso Neville dejó que Jamie se salga con la suya - la mayoría de las personas lo hicieron.  
"Le aseguro, profesor Longbottom, que nos hemos adherido a todas las reglas de la escuela. No era más que una celebración de orgullo Gryffindor. Algo de alegría pre-juego antes del gran partido contra Slytherin mañana ".

 

"Bien", dijo Neville con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad. "Una reunión para consolidar la energía. Bueno, espero que usted y sus compañeros de equipo descansen esta noche ".  
"Oh, lo haremos, señor. Por eso la celebración fue la noche anterior y no la noche antes del partido ", dijo Jamie.  
Teddy reprimió una sonrisa irónica. Y dicen que la casa de Slytherin es la corrupta.

 

Tan pronto como Neville estaba fuera del alcance del oído, la sonrisa de Teddy desapareció. "Me quedo con esto", dijo, palmeando el bolsillo para sostener el mapa. "No te está haciendo ningún bien."

"Eso es para lo que sirve." Jamie rodó los ojos.

Teddy frunció los labios en una línea recta. "No deberías tenerlo."

Jamie se encogió los hombros con ligereza. "Bien. Quédatelo. Úsalo bien."

Teddy reconoció la sonrisa oscura en la cara de Jamie mientras se alejaba.

______________________________________________________

Por supuesto, a pesar de su buen juicio, Teddy uso el mapa. Jamie no lo había cerrado antes de que fuera confiscado, y Teddy no sabía cómo se hacía, por lo que muestra constantemente la ubicación de todos en el castillo. Había sido prácticamente arrojado en un cajón cerrado con llave, en el escritorio de la oficina de Teddy,cuando él lo sacó unas cuantas noches después. Y, por supuesto, Teddy buscó el conjunto de huellas marcadas como James S. Potter.

Vio que Jamie estaba subiendo la torre de astronomía con el Catie Finnegan, quien había estado colgando sobre Jamie el pasado viernes por la noche. Las entrañas de peluche sentían como si estuvieran rugiendo cada vez que apartó la mirada de las tareas que estaba calificando para comprobar el mapa. Las huellas de Catie y Jamie y se mantuvieron muy juntos durante la media hora en el hueco de la escalera. Y cuando Teddy vio el mismo conjunto de huellas prácticamente superpuestas unas sobre otras en un aula vacía pocos minutos más tarde,estaba listo para vomitar.

Se obsesionó con mirar el mapa todas las noches. Estaba angustiado al ver que las huellas de Jamie se presentaron más a menudo , y con las huellas de una chica diferente cada noche. Y todos los días, Jamie le sonreía con suficiencia - sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.La venganza es una perra. 

 

Todo el sexo por venganza que Jamie supuestamente estaba teniendo tenia a Teddy absolutamente enfermo de celos, y tal vez eso es lo que Jamie pretendía. O tal vez solo estaba enviando un mensaje claro de que no lo quería más. Sea cual sea el propósito, hizo que Teddy se sienta físicamente enfermo. Sin duda, había sido tan visible en el tinte verde de su cabello como lo fue en su rostro. Su sombrero no podía ocultar tanto. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Jamie sin sentir como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago, porque siempre había alguien que se inclinaba demasiado sobre él,o mirándolo con demasiado afecto. Y cada vez que Teddy lo miró, Jamie estaba devolviendo la mirada directamente, sin vergüenza.

______________________________________________________

"Creo que un toque de leche de yegua podría mejorar la acidez del estómago que tienes", dijo Luna, un sábado por la mañana durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón. "He congelado algo en la casa de campo. Si deseas, puedo descongelarlo. Me gusta que tenerla a mano en caso de emergencia. Los gemelos la bebían de bebés por los cólicos y ayudaba cuando se complementaba con mi leche materna. Es bueno para todas las dolencias estomacales".

Teddy parpadeó rápidamente, sin saber qué hacer con todo lo que acababa de decir Luna. Realmente se veía tan enfermo de envidia que parecía tener algún tipo de virus en el estómago?¿ Luna realmente sugirió que beba leche de una fecha de caducidad cuestionable que vino de un caballo?¿ Lisander y Lorcan en realidad bebieron eso? Teddy miró a los dos peculiares muchachos rubios en la mesa de Ravenclaw - eso explicaba mucho.

"Em, creo que voy a pasar", dijo Teddy. "Pero gracias."

"Haz lo que quieras, Teddy Lupin," dijo ella con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, "Healer Saito vende algunos remedios para el estómago en el ala del hospital si la medicina tradicional no es lo tuyo. Y, por supuesto, siempre hay una buena taza de té de jengibre ".

"Realmente lo aprecio, Luna, pero de verdad, voy a estar bien", insistió Teddy con cortesía.

"Además, creo que purgar el alma de uno aliviará la inclinación para purgar el estómago. Podrías considerar un diario de confesiones. O visitar una iglesia muggle - tienen pequeñas cabinas para purgar el alma anónimamente, además te sirven vino y galletas ".

"En realidad, creo que podría hacer eso. Habla con alguien, quiero decir ", dijo Teddy. Y antes de que Luna pudiera ofrecerle una oreja disponible, adornada con aretes de ciruela, salió corriendo de la mesa de profesores y salió del Gran Salón, casi tropezando con un grupo de primer años, camino a la oficina de la directora.  
El director Oglvie todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado de la cirugía y por lo tanto su esposa todavía estaba sirviendo como directora provisional. Tomó muchas explicaciones incómodas hacerla salir de la oficina para que Teddy pudiera conversar con cierto retrato en privado.

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrías a visitarme -dijo Minerva McGonagall, que se erguía con sus resplandecientes túnicas verdes en los confines de un marco dorado-, y por tu apariencia de ella, ni un momento demasiado pronto- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos con preocupación.  
-He estado bastante ocupado tratando de estar a la altura de su legado -dijo Teddy haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
Ella se burló divertida, "No necesitas tratar de halagarme, Teddy. Ya tienes el trabajo.”  
Teddy admitió: "Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo, pero me pregunto si a lo mejor no soy lo suficientemente bueno".  
"¿Y estás aquí por mi evaluación?", Preguntó, "Porque todavía no te he visto en acción."

Teddy se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. "En realidad, estoy aquí por tu consejo personal. Aunque acojo cualquier consejo profesional que esté dispuesta a darme.”  
"Consejo personal, ¿eh?" McGonagall sabiamente arqueó una ceja por encima de sus gafas. -¿Puedo suponer que tiene que ver con ese color verde grisáceo enfermizo en tu cabello?  
Teddy sonrió suavemente. "Tus percepciones son absolutamente precisas, como siempre."

"Bueno, sin siquiera necesitar escuchar lo que te aflige, puedo ofrecerte este pequeño consejo profesional y personal: difícilmente arruinarás la vida de algun niño por ser menos que un maestro eficaz. La transfiguración, por más práctica que sea, es en esencia una forma de arte - no una habilidad de la vida requerida para la supervivencia. Si un niño no puede dominar el cambio de una taza de té en un ratón, no sufrirá por ello cuando crezca. No les digas eso, pero tenlo en cuenta cada vez que dudes de ti mismo. Te darás cuenta de que tus niveles de estrés disminuirán en gran medida."

Era un consejo tan simple, pero tan perfecto, y exactamente lo que Teddy necesitaba oír. "Eso es ... un consejo realmente brillante. Gracias ", dijo, sonriendo con tal alivio que parte del gris desapareció de su cabello.  
"Lo sé,de nada", asintió con gracia. “Ya te ves mucho mejor.”  
Teddy sonrió, un poco tímido. -Bueno, me siento mucho mejor.

-Ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer con el verde? -McGonagall se tocó un dedo en la barbilla pensativamente mientras miraba a Teddy.  
-La profesora Scamander me sugirió tomar leche de yegua -dijo con una pequeña risita-.  
"Bueno, es eficaz como un antiácido de estómago. Pero como una cura para los celos, es bastante inútil -dijo la antigua Directora con una sonrisa casi imperceptible-.  
"Cómo hizo…?"  
"¿Cómo lo supe?" McGonagall cortó, "No se necesita un genio, Teddy. El verde es el color de la envidia.  
-¿Hay algún remedio para eso? -preguntó con un suspiro desesperado.  
-Nunca hay una solución fácil para el peor de nuestros demonios. Y la envidia nos muestra un cambio de perspectiva que debemos erradicar. La hierba es siempre más verde del otro lado. Siempre queremos lo que otros tienen."  
Teddy lo reflexionó, asintiendo lentamente. Tenía perfecto sentido, pero no hacía nada para aliviar los celos que le estaban pinchando en sus entrañas constantemente. "Entonces, ¿cómo dejo de querer lo que otras personas tienen?"

"Bueno, puedes hacer una de dos cosas - aprender a apreciar lo que tienes, o puedes luchar por lo que quieres. Esa es la diferencia entre ser conformista y ser ambicioso. A juzgar por el hecho de que tienes un título de doctorado a los veintitrés años, yo diría que usted es el último. "  
"¿No está mal, sin embargo? ¿No es tomar lo que quieres, ser egoísta? ", Preguntó Teddy.  
"¿Diría usted que la ambición es incorrecta?" McGonagall propuso filosóficamente, "¿Es incorrecto esforzarse por más? ¿Llamarías a todos en casa de Slytherin incorrectos por ser ambiciosos? ¿Debes considerar incorrecto obtener un doctorado en lugar de conformarte solo con la educación de Hogwarts? Pintar el problema con el pincel de la moralidad sólo crea un conflicto que no sirve a nadie. Si quieres deshacerte de ese envidioso verde que hay en tu cabello,debes llegar a un acuerdo con lo que eres - no hay manera correcta o incorrecta de ser, siempre y cuando seas fiel a ti mismo.

Teddy se sintió aliviado de que McGonagall fuera lo suficientemente sabia y astuta para salvarle de la vergüenza de compartir los detalles de su dilema moral. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se lo habría explicado a ella, si lo hubiera necesitado.  
Dio un largo paseo para hacer un poco de auto-reflexión en ausencia de alcohol y se encontró en el Lago Negro. En una fría mañana de otoño, no esperaba encontrar a nadie más. Pero a lo largo de los bancos pedregosos, podía ver a dos figuras caminando juntas. Tras una inspección más cercana, pero aún a una distancia discreta, los reconoció como Albie y su novio Scorpius. En lugar de darse a conocer y saludar a su hermano, Teddy se quedó atrás y observó a la pareja con curiosidad.

Desde que se conocieron, Albie y Scorpius habían sido inseparables. Eran la pareja más perfecta que Teddy había conocido jamás. Observó a los dos caminando de la mano, inclinándose para compartir palabras que nadie más que el viento oía. Cuando se besaban, juntando sus sonrisas, no había mayor ejemplo de amor, cada uno irradiaba luz, calor y alegría, y nada más parecía importarles. Teddy empezó a sentir aquel terrible dolor de ansia y envidia en su estómago otra vez.  
Vio en Albus y Scorpius lo que realmente quería. No quería contentarse con lo que tenía, que era un puñado de deseos no correspondidos. Quería amar, y ser amado, tan comprensivo y completo como el par delante de él parecía amarse.

El amor estaba apenas fuera de su alcance, justo más allá de lo que se permitía sentir. En lugar de luchar contra la marea, escuchó lo que su corazón había estado gritando todo el tiempo, independientemente de si se percibe como incorrecto. Mientras cerraba los ojos y se aferraba a su bufanda caliente, se acordó de la perfección del beso de Jamie y recordó lo que era sentirse inundado de amor.

Y el verde dio paso al púrpura brillante.


End file.
